Promises
by chimp1984
Summary: Catherine and Sara breakup, but something happens that bring them back together.
1. Chapter 1: The Break Up

**_Here's a story I wrote a few days ago, and since we've been unable to upload I've been unable to post it. I just woke up on Wednesday and decided to write. The words just flowed out and it took me 2 days to write the whole story. Hope you all enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**"Sara, I can't do this anymore" Catherine said as a tear falls down her cheek 

"What do you mean?" Sara stood in front of Catherine, willing herself not to cry

"This. This fighting. It's tearing me apart, Sara"

"Every couple fight, Cath" Sara replied

"But not like this, Sara!" Catherine said, getting frustrated

"Like what?"

"We fight over everything. Work related or not. We fight over the least little thing"

"But…" Sara knew where this conversation was going

"Sara, please. This is hard enough as it is." Catherine says, allowing her tears to fall freely "I can't do this anymore. Please understand, Sara."

"Why?" Sara wasn't going to give up so easily. She had never felt this way about anyone before. Sure they fought, but they also loved.

Catherine sighed, "I just said why, Sara"

"No, I mean why did you say you loved me if you're leaving me because you can't handle this? You're not the only one who doesn't like the fighting, Catherine. There have been many, many times when I thought of giving up and leaving…"

"Then why didn't you?" Catherine countered

"Because I love you! Whenever I would think leaving you, my heart would break because I couldn't picture my life without you." Sara gave up trying to stop herself from crying "Why did you tell me you loved me if you're leaving me?"

"Because I do, Sara. I do love you" Catherine says, with her heart breaking looking at Sara and knowing she's the one making her cry.

"YOU DON'T! IF YOU DO, THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LEAVING?!" Sara shouted

"Because I can't give you what you deserve" Catherine said quietly, avoiding Sara's eyes

"What do you mean? You're everything I deserve! I know what is good for me, and what isn't. Please don't tell me who I do and don't deserve!"

"Sara. Please. Stop" Catherine begged

"NO! I LOVE YOU! I NEED YOU… I WANT YOU…" Sara finally broke down and fell to her knees, her body shaking with sobs

"Sara…" Catherine walked up to Sara and wrapped her arms around her

"No! Don't touch me! You want me to leave, fine. I'll go. If this is what you want, I can't change your mind" Sara got up off the floor and walked to their bedroom.

Catherine followed Sara to the bedroom, and watched as Sara grabbed a suitcase from their closet, opened the drawers and packed the suitcase

"I'm sorry, Sara" Catherine said

"Don't say that. Just don't, Catherine." Sara said walking past Catherine "I'll get Greg or Nick to come and get the rest of my stuff later"

Sara turned back to see Lindsay standing outside her room.

"Where are you going, Sara?" Lindsay sleepily said

Sara looked back at Catherine and turned back to Lindsay

"I'm just going away for awhile, Linds" Sara said

"I'm not 5, Sara" Annoyance evident in her voice

Lindsay looked at her mom and saw her crying. She looked back at Sara and saw that her eyes were red and puffy like she's been crying.

"You guys are breaking up, aren't you?" Lindsay asked

"I'm sorry, Lindsay" a tear trailing down her cheek, Sara gave Lindsay a hug and a light kiss on her forehead "I'm sorry" Sara repeated

Sara stood up, picked up the suitcase and walked out of the only place she's ever called home, without a look back.

* * *

**_More chapters to come. I'll probably post more tomorrow._**


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

_**Here's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Catherine's POV**_

_4 months later:_

I'm sitting in the break room thinking of Sara. The first couple of weeks were the hardest for both of us. Sara would come to work hung over from a night of drinking, and I would tell Sara off for being irresponsible causing more arguments. One of our fights ended when I slapped Sara after she told me to go cry to my flavor of the week. I can't believe she could even think that!

But I'm happy Sara didn't forget about Lindsay. We had arranged that every Saturday, Sara would have Lindsay and they would spend the whole day together. They had never missed a day, until tonight that is. Sara had cancelled on Lindsay, just like Eddie had many times before. How dare she do that to Lindsay! I'm going to confront Sara and ask her why she thinks it is ok to cancel on Lindsay.

Oh! Grissom is handing out the assignments… where's Sara? She's never late

"Oh! I forgot! Sara has asked for an undetermined amount of leave, so until Sara returns we will be training a new CSI. She starts on Monday"

"What?"

"Sara took a leave of absence. We're training a new CSI who starts on Monday" Grissom repeated

I look to Greg for answers, as they've been roommates since the break-up and have become quite close. I know Greg knows why she's taking a leave of absence because he cannot make eye contact with me and he suddenly excuses himself. I look at Grissom

"Why? Did she say why?" I ask impatiently

"Yes, she did. But you know it is not my place to say, Catherine."

"Fine! I'll drag it out of Greg!" I yell, leaving the break room in search of Greg

* * *

It didn't take me long to find Greg, I found him in the locker room hiding in a corner on his cell phone

"But what do I say? She's going to get it out of me any way she can! You know Grissom is going to tell her to talk to you! Tell me what to say Sara!" Oh, she is really going to hear it from me!

"Greg!" he jumps as hears me "I know that is Sara. Let me talk to her!" I grab the phone from Greg

"Sara! What the hell are you playing at canceling on Lindsay? And why the fuck are you taking a leave of absence?!" I yell down the phone. I hear a sigh then a click before I hear the dial tone

"FUCK!" I turn on Greg

"Tell me, Greg. What the hell is going on with Sara?"

"Catherine, believe me when I say I would love to tell you but I promised Sara and I can't break that promise, I'm sorry." Greg said

"If you know what's good for you, you'll tell me." I threaten

A few minutes pass with us staring at each other, then Greg broke and sighed

"Ok, she asked me to slip a letter into your locker after you came in. She figured you wouldn't go to your locker until your shift ended as she would be gone by then"

I turn and go to my locker, if this is the only way she is going to get answers then so be it. I open my locker and I see a plain white envelope with "Cath" in Sara's handwriting. I sit down on the bench staring at the envelope. I feel a hand on my shoulder

"I think you are going to need some time before 5am once you read that."

"What?!" I ask confused

"I have to go" Greg squeezed my shoulder and walked away, but before he reached the door he turned around "Oh! North Vegas" and walked out

I stare at the door confused. If I want answers, I might as well read this letter

* * *

_Cath,_

_I'm sure you want to know why I cancelled on Lindsay and why I took a leave of absence. And I bet Grissom told you to ask me, which I know would piss you off._

_I tried many times these past few weeks to tell you and Lindsay in person, but I love you two too much, and I couldn't bring myself to tell you two_

_These past 4 months have been hard for me. I cannot stop thinking about you. You are constantly on my mind. I took your friendship because I figured that is better than nothing at all. But it has slowly been making me insane. I used to run away from heartbreak, but this time I didn't. I stayed hoping we would get back together. Then this happened…_

_When I was 18, I joined the military. You know I was in foster care. I was so desperate to prove myself that I thought joining the military would help, plus it paid for my Harvard education. When we went to war with Afghanistan and Iraq, I was expecting to get my deployment papers. I never told you this because I did not want you worrying if I was going to get deployed or not. But a few weeks ago, I received the papers and I'm flying out early tomorrow morning._

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you face-to-face. I love you, Cath. I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you, and I haven't stopped. Please know that._

_Also, can you please tell Lindsay that I am sorry for canceling on her today? I'm sorry for leaving. And please, tell Lindsay I know she didn't mean those words and tell her I love her. Please?_

_Sara

* * *

_

I sit there and I start to cry. Sara is getting deployed to fight in this stupid war? What if she never comes back? She will never know that I still love her. I have to tell her, no… I need to tell her. I realize Greg let me know where and when she's flying out. I look at my watch and it says 10:30. I have time, I'm sure of it.

I grab my purse and I run out of the lab to my car, peeling out of the parking lot towards the apartment Greg and Sara share. As soon as I reach the apartment, I run to Sara's door. I raise my hand to knock just as Sara opens the door

* * *

**_There's Chapter 2, I will try and post more today. Thanks for reading_**


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

**_Here's Chapter 3! Few mentions below before I start:_**

**FloatingInMoon: _Yeah, it's different from my other one. I was just feeling "angsty" (if that's even a word) I hope you like it_**

**Funnysfun: _Yeah the military... the idea popped into my head and I wrote the whole story in like 2 days. (I don't think I even slept)_**

**El Gringo Loco, torajack, CaptainK8 & GreenAlpaca: _Thanks for your reviews! Glad to know I'm doing something right with my writing, lol! _**

**_And now, Chapter 3!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sara's POV_**

"Sara, just tell her" Greg says to me. He's been saying that since I got my papers

"Greg, I can't. Please do this for me" I ask handing him the letter I wrote to Catherine

"Fine. But you know I can't keep a secret" He looks like a little puppy like that

"I know. But, I also know you won't tell her this secret" I try to give him hope, even though I don't have any hope myself

"Ok, ok. You're right. Anyways, I better get going or Grissom will have my ass for being late again" Greg smiled, I'm going to miss his smile

"Well if you didn't spend 45 minutes on your hair, you can catch rides with me… but _no_… you need to have your hair just perfect causing you to be late"

"Shut up." He laughs. He then turns serious "Sara? Be safe. Don't go getting yourself put in a body bag. You're special to me, Sara" Greg gives me a hug, and I pull him closer. He's special to me too.

"Thank you, Greg. But you better get going." A tear escapes my eyes as I realize this could be the last time we see each other.

"Uh, yeah. Bye" Greg hesitated and I can see he's trying not to cry himself.

I followed Greg down to the car and watched as he drove away. I decide to grab a beer and my smokes and relax on the balcony before I leave Vegas. I stare out at the city, thinking about how welcome I now feel with the team. I'm just starting to relax and show my personal side around them, and I get called to war. I take a big breath of the Las Vegas air, and I sit down in my chair. I put my cell phone and beer on the table next to me and I put my feet up on the edge and close my eyes.

My thoughts are soon filled with Catherine and Lindsay. I never thought I would fall in love, let alone have a kid. Obviously, Lindsay isn't my kid… but I love her as if she was my own child. I feel awful for canceling on her tonight. I think about all the fun times we all had as a family.

The sound of my cell phone vibrating brings me back from my thoughts. I see that Greg is calling and I don't want to answer, but I do.

"Greg. What's wrong?" I think I know what's wrong

"Sara! What the hell were you doing? I've been trying to call you for the last 5 minutes!"

"Sorry, I was in my own world. Just tell me what's wrong, Greg."

"Grissom told Catherine and she was pissed! I couldn't look at her; I had to leave the room. What the hell do I say, Sara? You know what she's like when she's pissed!" Greg panics, I never should have asked him to do this. Grissom would've been a better choice, I know he wouldn't say anything no matter what the cost.

"Yeah, I do know how she can get. But did you do what I asked you to do?" I need to know she will get the letter

"Yeah, I did"

"Ok, fine. If worse comes to worse, and I mean only as the last resort, Greg. Tell her to read the letter"

"But what do I say? She's going to get it out of me any way she can! You know Grissom is going to tell her to talk to you! Tell me what to say Sara!"

I suddenly hear Catherine yelling in the background. Fuck! He's going to crack under pressure

"Sara! What the hell are you playing at canceling on Lindsay? And why the fuck are you taking a leave of absence?!"

I want to tell her so badly, but I just can't. I don't want to hear what she has to say whether it be good or bad, I just won't be able to handle it. I just sigh, and hang up the phone. I know that just pissed her off, and I bet she's turning on Greg right now and as Greg refuses Catherine will have started staring him down trying to intimidate him.

I walk back out to the balcony, and pick up my beer as I stand looking out over the city. I'm contemplating on going to work and telling Catherine right now to save Greg, or leave earlier than I wanted to and avoid her. I know if Greg tells, I will have to deal with an extremely pissed off Catherine… that actually is a huge turn on for me and I don't want that just before I leave.

I decide I can't face Catherine if Greg told her so I'm going to leave early, maybe a scenic tour before reaching the airport.

I go and change into my uniform. I take one last look around my room, and I see my favorite picture of Catherine and I sitting on my nightstand. I walk over and sit on my bed; I pick up the picture and stare at it thinking back to the day it was taken. I remove it from its frame, and I see my handwriting on the back. I place the picture in my jacket's front pocket. I take a look at myself in the mirror and I don't recognize myself in the mirror, I look like a cold-blooded murderer. That's basically what I'm going to be, isn't it? A murderer.

I pick up my duffel bag and throw it over my shoulder. I take a look at the time and see that it's 10:50pm. Catherine is either working a scene or burning rubber to get here. I know she can't make it here in time. Greg called half an hour ago, and it takes me at least 35 minutes to get here.

I swing open my door and I see Catherine about to knock

"Shit…"

* * *

**_That's chapter 3, chapter 4 is on it's way. Just a warning about the next chapter, it will be where some of the M Rating is for. _**


	4. Chapter 4: The Encounter

**_Here's Chapter 4. I'll try and add more later on today. Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**"Sara you can't go. I won't let you" Catherine quickly said 

"Cath… I'm sorry but I have to. I have a duty to do" Sara said putting her duffel bag down

"No!" Catherine started to cry, "I can't lose you, Sara" Catherine ran into Sara's open arms "I can't lose you" Catherine kept repeating as Sara maneuvered themselves to the couch, soothing Catherine with comforting words

Catherine raised her face to Sara's, kissing her skin along the way

"I love you, Sara. I realized that the moment you walked out of our house. My pride got the better of me and I couldn't tell you or ask you back. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. Don't leave me, please" Catherine cried

This is the reason why Sara couldn't tell Catherine. She didn't want Catherine to cry any tears for her; she didn't want to hurt Catherine if she died. But her heart never stopped loving Catherine, and it never will.

Sara turned so she's face-to-face with Catherine

"Cath…" Sara whispered

Catherine glanced down at Sara's lips. Sara felt her body react as she looked into Catherine eyes. Catherine's eyes were asking if it was ok, when Sara closed her eyes with a slight nod Catherine took the moment to kiss Sara's sweet lips

The kiss was slow at first, savoring the taste of the kiss and the feel of the familiar lips on the each other. Catherine needed to deepen the kiss, so Catherine straddled Sara's hips and started to grind herself into Sara as she starts licking Sara's lips begging for entrance. When Sara moaned, she opened her mouth allowing Catherine to enter her mouth, massaging her tongue against Catherine's.

Sara pulled away from Catherine and leaned her forehead against Catherine's

"I'm sorry. I should've told you" Sara said between kisses, allowing her tears to flow freely down her cheeks "I love you so much, it aches"

Catherine kissed Sara's tears away and grabs Sara's hand and pulls Sara up

"I need to feel you against me" Catherine said, Sara nods understanding what Catherine is saying and led Catherine to the bedroom

* * *

The two women stand before each other naked, skin flushed, eyes darkened with need 

"You're beautiful" Sara whispered, reaching out to touch the skin she's been yearning to touch for 4 months. Catherine gasps at the sensation of Sara's fingertips tracing over her skin

Catherine cups Sara's face

"You are beautiful" Catherine crushed her lips against Sara's

Sara puts a hand on the small of Catherine's back with the other hand gripping her hip, effectively pulling Catherine closer to Sara.

Sara moved her lips from Catherine's trailing kisses down her neck, licking, sucking and kissing every inch of her neck. Sara gently lays Catherine down on her bed so she can explore every inch of Catherine's body with light touches and butterfly kisses.

When Sara reached Catherine's lips once again, she kisses Catherine with all the emotions she can, she needs to show Catherine she loves her. Sara lightly trails her fingertips down Catherine's body and her fingers enter her folds

"Oh God, Catherine. You are so wet" Sara moans into Catherine's neck. Sara doesn't waste any time as she enters two fingers into Catherine.

"Sara…" Catherine moaned, throwing her head back into the pillow. Sara starts to slowly thrust in and out of Catherine, kissing Catherine's newly exposed neck

When Catherine's hips start to grind into Sara's hand, Sara thrusts faster inside of Catherine while starting to suck on her neck. When she feels Catherine is close to coming, Sara starts to flick her thumb across Catherine's clit causing a loud moan to ripple through Catherine's throat. Catherine is grinding faster, moving her hips up wanting Sara to go deeper inside. When Sara feels Catherine's walls closing around her fingers, she quickens the movement of her thumb on her clit and then bites down on Catherine's neck causing Catherine to moan out in ecstasy as she falls over the edge.

Sara holds Catherine close as she comes down. Catherine snuggles deep into Sara's side, missing the feel of Sara in her arms. And quickly falls to sleep

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. Now I hope to get some sleep now, ha ha. Insomnia is no fun! More chapters should be posted later today_**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

**_Sorry this wasn't added earlier today, something came up and I couldn't update this. And as for all your questions on if Sara is leaving or staying... You'll have to read the next few chapters for your answers. But here's a hint: I'm a softy at heart... Hee hee hee!_**

**_And thanks to everyone for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sara woke up and looked at the time then she turned to see Catherine awake and looking at her.

"Hey, beautiful" Catherine said before giving Sara a kiss

"Mmmmm" Sara said, "This is nice, waking up next to you again." Sara yawns and stretches and then stares at Catherine

"What?" Catherine said amused

"Come with me" Sara said with a smile

"What? Where? It's 2am" Catherine asked as Sara gets out of bed putting her uniform back on

"I want to show you something" Sara said kissing Catherine "Get dressed. I got something to do first" Sara said walking away

* * *

20 minutes later they're on the road with Catherine trying to figure out where they are going. The ride is silent, both in their own thoughts. Catherine sees a sign for Lake Mead and realizes Sara is following the signs 

"Why are you taking me to Lake Mead?" Catherine asked

"I have something to show you" Sara smiled before slowing down and parking up.

Sara jumps out and goes to the trunk of her car, pulling out a backpack, flashlight and a jacket

"Here, put this on" Sara said to Catherine "It's going to be cooler and could get windy"

"Why? Where are we going?" Catherine questioned as she puts on the jacket

"It's a surprise" Sara said taking Catherine's hand in her own, turning on the flashlight and walking towards a path

They walked down to a secluded beach. As soon as they reached the sand, Sara starts counting and ended at 17, then she took off her backpack retrieving a mini shovel and started digging. About a foot down, Sara pulls out a locked box and put it in her backpack. Sara turned around and smiled at Catherine

"Come with me, please?" Sara asked and Catherine nodded unsure what was going to happen next, but she trusted Sara.

Sara led them down to the edge of the beach, close enough to the water but far enough away to not get wet. Then she pulled out a blanket and a thermos, sat down and asked Catherine to join her. Catherine sat down between Sara's legs. While Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist and rested her head on Catherine's shoulder and looked out over Lake Mead, both content to be in each other's arms again

"You know how I would leave whenever we fought and sometimes I didn't come back until late morning?" Sara asked

"Yeah, you always had me wondering if you were ok" Catherine replied

"Well, I would come here to think, to clear my head. Sometimes, I would stay until sunrise" Sara said, grabbing the box from her backpack and placed it in Catherine's lap

"I wrote letters to you, every single time. I was planning on giving it to you after we've been together after 50 years or when the laws change and we could get married. Whichever came first, but if that happened, then I would've given it to you on our wedding night." Sara reached into her pockets and pulled out her keys

"Do you remember that whenever you asked me what this key was for, I would say 'the key to my heart"? Sara said removing the said key from her key chain and handing it to Catherine

"Yeah, I never knew what you meant by that."

"Open the box and find out" Sara kissed Catherine's shoulder

Catherine opened up the box and saw notebooks in the box. Catherine picked up the first notebook with '2007' written on the front then she saw a notebook for every year they were together all the way back to 2001.

"I told you I wrote you a letter every time" Sara said smiling into Catherine's neck

Catherine picked up the notebook entitled '2005' and opened to a random page

* * *

_February 3, 2005_

_Today we fought about the Melton case. I knew it was coming; we were pissing each other off all week. It unfortunately escalated to us arguing in the halls and me getting suspended by Ecklie. You had asked why I go off the deep end every time a domestic violence or abuse case comes along. I wanted to tell you and I knew you would keep pestering me until I told you. So I yelled at you, knowing you would soon drop the topic. I will tell you why I'm affected by those cases, but not at this time. I just can't do it now. Sorry._

_Love,_

_Sara

* * *

_

"I remember that fight. I thought you had left me."

"I stayed and watched the sunrise, and I couldn't leave you. I loved you too much to leave" Sara said while gently sucking on Catherine's neck

"I especially remember the make up sex with that fight!" Catherine laughed

"Oh so do I. It was actually the first time I told you I loved you. But we were exhausted by the time our shift came along." Sara laughed too

"I didn't want to leave our bed, I wanted to hold on to you and lay in your arms because I was so scared you would leave me"

Sara kissed Catherine's neck again "Read another one" and nodded to the box

Catherine pulled out a notebook from 2003:

* * *

_February 17, 2003_

_Eddie was murdered a few days ago. I wanted this case because I wanted to find whoever killed Eddie and why they left Lindsay in the car. I wanted closure for you two. I know you're hurting right now and I should forget what you said. But those words really hurt me. I had begged Grissom for the case. I couldn't sleep, I was so focused on finding who did that, and yet you told me I wasn't doing my job properly._

_You knew exactly how to press my buttons; you wanted me to hurt as much as you were. We haven't spoke since I closed the case and you confronted me on it. It's killing me knowing you're hurting and I can't take away that pain._

_But I know we'll get through this. I love you; I won't ever leave your side. I will try my best to be there for you and Lindsay. You two are my life, if I can't have you in my life, my life will become null. I know what I have to do now_

_Love,_

_Sara_

* * *

"I'm sorry I said those things, Sara" 

"Long ago forgiven. I can't stay mad at you for long."

"You texted me early in the morning, asking me to meet you at our diner. I thought you were crazy, but I still went. I arrived and saw you sitting in a booth. I watched you for a few minutes. You were staring out the window and you looked so beautiful. I sat down and you smiled at me. Your eyes lit up. We sat in silence getting lost in each other's eyes" Catherine recalled

"I didn't think you would come" Sara said quietly

"I did though" Catherine said

"I know. I knew at that second you loved me. You didn't have to say it. I felt it."

"I did too" Catherine leaned back into Sara

They sat there admiring the closeness they have right now

* * *

**_I should be uploading the next chapter sometime today. Hope you enjoyed!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Promise Me

**_Sorry I didn't add more chapters yesterday... life keeps throwing me curveballs. But I am determined to post more chapters today. Thanks for the reviews! They make me feel so warm and fuzzy. Hee hee hee! _**

**_Oh! And Sara's words when she is talking about not being able to control when we die, I edited the words a little but I got that from Gum Drops when Sara was talking to Nick. Just thought I would say that... _**

**_Commence Chapter 6!_**

**_

* * *

_**"Why are you giving these to me now?" Catherine asks. 

Sara's grip tightened around Catherine's waist

"I'm going to fight in a war. My future is uncertain. I don't want to die and you not knowing how much I love you. I told Greg to give you a letter in a few days, which told you where these were so you could read them and know." Sara said, keeping her eyes glued to the horizon.

"You're not going to die" Catherine said

"We are never certain, Cath. When it's my day to go, it's my day. We can't control it" Sara said her eyes still glued to the horizon.

"You can't die, Sara. You won't die. You need to come back and marry me. Who cares if we can't get married here… we can go to Canada and get married there. You have to come back. Promise me."

Sara sighed, "You know I don't like making promises, unless I know I can keep them. This is one of those times, Cath"

Catherine turned around so she's facing Sara

"Sara. Just promise me, you'll come back. Please?" Catherine kissed Sara "Please?"

The sun was starting to rise and the colors of the sunrise was reflecting on Catherine with her hair lightly blowing in the breeze

"You're so beautiful" Sara whispered and kissed Catherine "Watch the sunrise with me, then I'll tell you my answer afterwards"

Catherine turned back around and sat there with Sara in comfortable silence. Then Catherine heard Sara sniffle and turned to see Sara silently crying

"Baby, what's wrong?" Catherine asked wiping away the tears from Sara's cheeks

"I'm so scared, I don't know if I will be able to kill anybody. I don't want to leave now… I know I have to, but I don't want to. I want to stay like this forever."

"I want to stay like this forever, too. But you know we can't. Hey! When's your flight?!" Catherine suddenly asked

"Don't worry, I haven't missed it. I was going to go a day early and see some friends before I go. But after that phone call with you, I knew you were going to come so I changed the ticket to noon, that way we can have our time together and still see my friends"

"Ok… now are you going to tell me if you are going to promise to come back?"

Sara sighed "That's hard, Catherine. It really is. I'm sorry"

"Can I come to the airport with you, then?" Catherine asked. She wanted to spend as much time with Sara before she left.

"I would love that." Sara replied, "Let's get going then"

Sara got up and offered her hand to Catherine. Then packed the backpack again. Catherine handed the box to Sara

"No, I wanted you to have them. Read them when I'm gone, and if anything happens to me, you'll have those." Sara said

"Stop talking like that. I don't want to think about that" Catherine looked at Sara

"It's something we can't control, Cath" Sara said taking Catherine's hand

Catherine pulls the hand towards her and kissed Sara deeply. When they pulled apart, they both looked deep into each other's eyes and understood exactly one the other was feeling.

* * *

**_Sorry it was so short, but more chapters are coming too! That should cheer you guys up. Hee hee hee!_**


	7. Chapter 7: I Promise

**_Another short chapter. This chapter answers all your questions on if Sara leaves or not. Enjoy!_**

**_The Latin words, I don't speak Latin and know squat about Latin so I just did a search for it. If it's wrong, my apologies. _**

**_3... 2... 1... HERE'S CHAPTER 7!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Catherine sat in Sara's arms in the airport. They haven't said anything since they left Lake Mead

"I want to be with you forever, Cath" Sara said

"You will be" Catherine replied

"How can you be so sure?" Sara asked

"I feel it"

They sat in silence again; happy they're in each other's arms again. Then Sara opened her duffel bag, searching for what she was looking for and pulled out a box

"It's a ring my grandfather gave to me, just before my mother killed my father" Sara explained to Catherine, "I've kept it since then. I've never worn it and I've never told anyone about this ring before"

Sara reaches for the chain around her neck and takes it off

"That's the chain I got for your birthday last year. You still wear it?" Catherine asked surprised

"It was my way of feeling close to you. I treasure this." Sara said while opening the box, pulling out a silver ring with Latin words etched into the ring

"What does that say?" Catherine asked looking at the ring

"Eternus Diligo… It means 'Eternal Love"

Sara removed the ring from the box and put it on the chain

"I'm giving this to you, Catherine. Both of these have a sentimental value to me. You and Lindsay are my life. I vow to always be yours for always. I vow to be in yours and Lindsay's life for as long as I live. Catherine, will you accept these and be my wife?" Sara said with tears filling her eyes

Catherine stared at Sara, tears falling "Yes, Sara. Yes." Catherine kissed Sara tenderly

"May I put this on you?" Sara asked

"Of course"

Catherine turned around and held her hair up, allowing Sara access to place the chain around her neck. Sara placed a tender kiss on Catherine's neck, once the chain was put on. Just then, Sara hears the boarding call for her flight. Sara and Catherine stare at each other.

Sara stood up and pulled Catherine into a hug

"I love you, Cath" Sara said between kisses and tears

"I love you, Sara" Catherine kissed Sara not wanting to let Sara go

The last call for boarding was announced. Sara placed her forehead against Catherine's and opened her eyes

"Cath…" Sara waits for Catherine to open her eyes "I have to go. But I don't want to"

Catherine smiled "I don't want you to go either. But you have to."

Catherine quickly kissed Sara "Go. Don't miss your flight. I'll be here waiting" and gently pushed Sara towards the door where they were waiting for Sara

Sara picked up her duffel back and gave Catherine a quick kiss before walking away

Sara handed her ticket to the lady

"Can you wait 30 seconds, please?" Sara said

"Sure, but no more."

"Thanks" Sara turned around and ran to Catherine and kissed her with all she's got, pulled away then looked deep into Catherine's eyes

"I promise." Sara said before turning back

Sara looked back at Catherine before the door closed and saw tears falling down Catherine's cheeks

"I promise" Sara whispers

* * *

**_Ohhhh! And the answer is not cool! Hee hee hee! _**


	8. Chapter 8: I Promised Her

**_Ok, last chapter for now. _**

**_I don't know if I got the right words for some of the things in here. I've never fought in a war, this is just what I believe is felt by the soldiers... _**

**_Just a warning, if you don't like reading about war... please do not read. Also, if you like Bush... there is some comments about Bush in here... just my opinion, don't kill me_**

**_Here it is..._**

**_

* * *

_**It's been 6 months since I've been in Iraq. I hate killing people, so I've trained my mind to not register when I shoot my gun and see the men falling from my bullets 

I've seen my comrades die in front of my eyes, and I can't do shit to save them from the pain while they are dying. They look so small and scared as they beg us to tell whomever that they love them. Watching their last breaths will always haunt my dreams.

I just want to go back to Vegas, take Catherine and Lindsay into my arms and tell them I love them and I will never leave them again.

I write Catherine every chance I get. I've just finished a letter to Catherine and put it in my front jacket pocket when our Sergeant comes in to tell us the enemy is coming

Are they really our enemies? I mean they have family too. They have people who love them. They are just like us; the only difference is our nationality. I don't understand war and yet here I am fighting a war I believe we are losing.

I grab my equipment and ready myself for more death to surround us. I hear gunfire in the distance. We run towards the gunfire. I'm crouching and shooting, running and shooting, hiding and shooting. All I hear is gunfire, yelling and cries of pain as people are shot. I hear a cry of pain behind me. I turn around to see who it is, and I see the only other woman in our Division fall to her knees, holding her leg. Blood spurting. Eyes filled with fear

I run to her and I imagine the bullet hit an artery with the amount of blood spurting out. We both know she is going to die. But we both hope we're wrong.

I take off my belt and wrap it over her wound. My hands are covered with her blood. I will never be able to wash my hands of the blood I've seen on my hands.

"Sara… tell Bobby I'm sorry. Tell my kids Chad, Sammy and Elizabeth I love them and I'm with them in spirit." Amy begged

"Ames, you can tell them in yourself" I cried, but we both know she won't.

I pick Amy up and throw her over my shoulders and run back to our camp. They need to save Amy. I feel a sharp pain in my back and leg. I stumble a little at the pain, but I am determined to get Amy back. I feel a warm liquid soaking my uniform. But I tell myself it's Amy's blood, as I continue towards our camp.

"Amy's shot!" I yell, "We need help!"

I rush into a tent, laying Amy down on a cot

"I'll be back, Amy. I'm going to get help" I tell Amy. I start to feel the pain in my back and leg getting worse.

"No! Don't leave me" Amy said, I grab her hand

"I won't." and I squeeze her hand and I start yelling for help

A medical soldier comes and attends to Amy, as I hold her hand. I'm starting to feel lightheaded and I start to shake. 'I'm in shock' I tell myself.

I watch Amy as she takes her last breath

"NO! FUCK! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE AMY!" I cry running out of the tent

"FUCK YOU BUSH! FUCK THIS FUCKING WAR!" I yell to the skies

"Sara! Sara!" I turn around to see the doctor looking at me wide-eyed

"What?!" I just want to be alone

"Sara… you've been shot. You're bleeding!" he comes rushing up to me

"No, it's Amy's blood" I try to say. But the realization comes, and I feel the pain in my back and leg as I collapse to the ground

He yells for help, next thing I know I'm being carried and laid down on my stomach. I look to my right and I see gauzes soaked in blood. I realize it's my blood. I hear yelling and I feel my arm being jabbed with what I believe is a needle. I'm feeling drowsy. I reach for the closest person

"Don't let me die!" I beg, "I promised her I'd come back. I promised!" I cried as my heavy eyelids finally close

* * *

**_OOOOH! And I leave you with a cliffie! How dare I? MUAH HA HA HA! _**


	9. Chapter 9: The News

**_Sorry it took so long to update, I unfortunately got food poisoning... YUM! Thanks for the reviews everybody, I know I'm evil... and do I really have a soft spot? Ha ha! _FloatingInMoon... _good theory you got going on there... Although, I thought "Drama" would be better than "Tragedy", I could always change it just for you ;-) Oh, so evil am I!_**

**_Just a note, I really don't know much about what happens when families need to be contacted or the usual tine frame on how long it takes to be informed, so this is just my guess-a-mate._**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Catherine's POV**_

I'm working with Warrick and Greg on a B&E turned homicide. As I'm bending down to dust for prints, images of Sara suddenly fills my mind.

"Catherine? Are you ok?" Greg asked, "You don't look good"

Normally I would tell him I'm ok and get back to work, but since Sara has left we have this new friendship growing.

"Something is wrong with Sara" I say

"No, Catherine. Sara's fine." I could tell by Greg's voice that he was hoping he was right

"Yeah, I'm probably paranoid. Thanks Greg. Let's finish this and get back to the lab" I try to smile.

"Sure"

* * *

I've been sitting in the break room with the TV tuned to CNN. I'm trying not to listen, but I'm hoping I'm wrong. 

"Hey, girl. Why the nervous tapping?" Warrick says before sitting down across from me

"Hmm?" I just realized he was right. I'm tapping my pen against the table while I'm trying to read my notes "Oh" I looked at the TV and back at Warrick. He looks over and sees it's on CNN

"Ah, Catherine. Sara's OK. Don't worry so much"

Just then you hear the anchor announce there's some breaking news

"Catherine! Warrick! We've got a match!" Greg comes running into the break room

"SHHHH!!!" Warrick and I say, keeping our eyes on the TV

"_We have confirmed information about an ambush on the 49th Division. There have been deaths. We will keep you updated as the news comes in_"

"Did he just say…" Warrick asks

"The 49th Division? Yes, he did." I say, feeling the blood drain from my face. I look at Greg and his mood has suddenly changed

"Greg…" I walk up to Greg and he looks at me, his eyes sparkling with tears

"Sara's ok..." Greg looks broken "I need to go check on some… uh… evidence"

"Greg?" he turns around and I pull him into my arms

He grabs onto me and starts to cry. I start to cry too. Right now, we need this. We both have special connections to Sara

Nick walks in followed by Grissom. They both look at us and look to Warrick for answers

"Sara's Division has been ambushed. They said there have been deaths."

Nick face falls at the information. Grissom stares at the TV with a blank expression. For the rest of the shift we stay in the break room, waiting for news

* * *

3 Days Later:

Grissom kicked me out of the lab and told me to go home. I didn't come home until this morning. There has been no news on Sara. There have been 4 confirmed deaths, but they only released the name of one, and that's Amy Kraft. Sara talked about her in her letters sometimes. They were the only women in their division. I shed tears for her family, and for Sara. If she's alive, she's probably going through a really hard time right now.

The doorbell rings and I go to answer the door. There is a deliveryman standing at the door.

"Catherine Willows?"

"Uh… yes?" He hands me an envelope. I look and see an address from Washington

"Can you sign here please?"

I sign the paper and thank him before closing the door

I sit down on the couch and stare at the envelope. I can't open this alone, and I don't want Lindsay to be reading it in case it says the inevitable. I opt to call Greg instead

* * *

"Have you opened it yet?" Greg asks sitting down on the couch and I shake my head, eyes glued to the envelope

"I can open it, Catherine" Greg quietly says

"No, I need to do this myself. But thanks." Greg takes my hand and squeezes it

"I'm here, Catherine"

I take a deep breath and I open it

_"We regret to inform you that on the 10th day of April in the year 2007 Pfc. Sara Sidle is Missing In Action_

_Our thoughts and prayers are with you and your family in this time of need"_

I feel my eyes fill with tears. I look at Greg and watch as his eyes finish reading the letter. He suddenly looks like a lost child who has lost his best friend. He turns and looks at me as I let my tears fall

"Mom?" Lindsay walks into the room "What's wrong? Why is Greg here?"

I turn to answer her when her eyes widen

"Is it Sara?" Lindsay whispers and takes my silence as confirmation "Mom?"

I can't talk; I've lost my voice

"Please?" Lindsay starts to cry. I slowly nod my head and engulf my daughter in a hug

"She's missing" I say into Lindsay's hair

"That's still good news" Lindsay says

"How?" I ask confused

"It means there's still a chance she's still alive"

"That's true." I whisper

I take a look at Greg and he looks so lost "Come here, Greg" I say, moving Lindsay to my other side and extending my free arm

Greg moves into my arms and breaks into sobs

"Lindsay's right, Greg. There's still a chance she's alive"

Greg continues to cry

"Hey now… It's ok, hon. Sara's a fighter and she'll fight for us."

We all sit there comforting each other, as the news of Sara is both heartbreaking and a relief that she could still be alive

* * *

**_Next update should be fairly soon... there's 6 more chapters to go... oooh does she live, or does she die? Gonna have to read to find out! _**


	10. Chapter 10: Eternus Diligo

**_Here's Chapter 10. Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Catherine's POV_**

I suggested Greg spend the night on the couch by saying he's too upset to drive. I also wanted to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't drink too much. After I leave Greg with a pillow and blanket, I go to Lindsay's room

I knock on her door and walk in. Lindsay is sitting there holding a bear Sara won for her at a carnival we went to a few years back. Lindsay looks up at me with tear stained cheeks

"I keep thinking back to how upset I was when Sara cancelled on me. I swore at Sara when she told me. I told her that I hated her and that she reminds me of Dad. She sounded so upset when she tried to apologize, but I just hung up on her. Mom… if she dies, my last words are going to be words of hatred to her. I haven't told her that I love her. I haven't said thank you for her keeping me in her heart" Lindsay quietly cries

I go up and give Lindsay a hug

"Sara knows you love her and didn't mean what you said"

"I know… I just regret that those were the last words to her"

"I know. Hey, why don't you try to get some sleep," Lindsay looks up at me and shakes her head "If you want you can come sleep in my bed?" I hope she says 'yes' I don't want to be alone tonight

"Yeah, that would be nice" Lindsay says

* * *

I haven't been able to sleep, I keep thinking of the letter that was covered in blood. I want to read it, but I don't want to touch it. After several debates with myself I decide to read it.

I get out of bed and cover Lindsay up with the blanket. I tiptoe down the stairs so I don't wake Greg. I picked up Sara's letter and I sit at her desk, and turned on the desk light.

I take a deep breath and tenderly open the letter

* * *

_April 10, 2007_

_My Catherine,_

_I'm thinking of you. My thoughts are filled with my favorite images of you. I can't wait to call you my wife. I love you so much! I'm sorry I have to be here, but it won't be much longer until we are together again_

_I promise,_

_Sara

* * *

_

I stare at the letter; she always signs it with 'I promise'

"You promised, Sara. I know you'll come back to us" I say to a picture of her smiling her cute smile. Her eyes are sparkling with love in this picture.

This is my favorite picture of Sara. I took it the morning of her last birthday. I was watching her sleep and I wanted to take a picture of her. I sneaked out of the bedroom and grabbed the camera.

I came back and climbed on top of Sara, and I called her name. I took it just as she opened her eyes. She looks so beautiful. I know Lindsay has the picture I took of her and Sara looking up at me. I've seen that picture on Lindsay's nightstand. The one with all 3 of us is in the living room. And we both have the picture of just the two of us.

I rub a thumb over the picture I hold in my hands.

"You promised. Come back to us, Sara" I say before replacing it back on the desk

I pick up the envelope to put back the letter before I put it in my collection of letters from Sara, but then something falls from the envelope, I bend over to pick it up

"Oh Sara" I whisper as I see the picture we both have. It's worn; I bet she kept it with her all the time. I turn the picture over and read the words "Eternus Diligo – October 13, 2000"

"I can't believe she remembered that date!" I think to myself, as I feel a smile forming on my lips

I put the picture and letter back in the envelope and put it with the other letters.

I get into bed and I say "Eternus Diligo" to the ceiling before closing my eyes

* * *

**_Is she dead? Is she alive? Next chapter answers that question! _**


	11. Chapter 11: I Promised

**_Here's Chapter 11! The chapter most of you want to know answers to. It's short though, like most of the chapters. _**

**icklebitodd: _My answer to the riddle... I'm gonna go easy and go with "A mongoose in a pear tree" LOL!_**

**_Oh, and a note... I heard the soldiers go to Germany... I don't know if it's if they're injured or not. I'm Canadian, so I don't know anything about the US War and procedures_**

**_Thanks for the reviews!! _**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Catherine's POV**_

I wake up to the phone ringing and I groggily grab the phone

"Hello?"

"I promised" I hear

"Sara?" I think I'm dreaming

"Hey, babe. Did I wake you?" I hear and I look at the time

"It's 4am, but I don't care." I'm shaking Lindsay awake "I'm waking up Lindsay, Sara. Greg is here too. I'll get Lindsay to get him" Lindsay nods at me and runs out the room

"GREG!!!!" Lindsay yells as she's running down the stairs. I hear Sara laugh

"I hear her, babe. Why is Greg there, though?" Sara asks

"I got the letter saying you were M.I.A I called Greg over for support before I opened it."

"I'm sorry" Sara says quietly

"Oh, baby. Don't apologize. I knew you would come back to us"

I hear Greg and Lindsay running up the stairs and Greg jumps onto the bed followed by Lindsay

"Sara's alive?!" Greg asked

"YES! Oh honey? I'm gonna put you on speakerphone so everyone can hear you" I put the speakerphone on and Sara laughs again

"Sara!! I'm going to fu… friggen" Greg corrects himself "Kill you! Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!"

"Greg, I'm sorry. But you can always try to kick my butt when I get home"

"Try?! Oh! I will!" causing laughter between the 4 of us

"Sara?" Lindsay says in a small child-like voice

"Linds" Sara's voice softens

"I'm sorry, Sara. I was so worried that those were going to be the last words I said to you"

"It's ok, sweetie. I know you were upset. You're still my little pipsqueak" That was Sara's nickname for Lindsay

"I love you Sara. You mean a lot to me, you're my second mom. And when you come back and you and mom get married, I would really like you to adopt me, if you want to. So I can legally call you my mom, too." I'm shocked, but incredibly moved by what my daughter just said

"Oh Linds!" I know Sara is crying tears of joy right now "I would love that. I love you too, Lindsay."

We here someone in the background

"Ok, I have to go in a few minutes. Can I talk to you before I go, Cath?"

"Of course" Lindsay and Greg nod at me and leave the room. I take the phone off the speakerphone

"Cath, I miss you and I love you" Sara said and I hear a sniffle

"Oh! I love you too!" I cry, "When are you coming back?"

"I'm in Germany right now for a few more weeks. Then I'll be flying back to Vegas on May 5th "

"Germany?! Were you injured?! What happened?!" I shoot out

"Yes, I'll give you the short and sweet version and I'll explain later. We were ambushed, I was shot in the back and leg. But I survived"

"Oh honey! How are you?"

"In pain, but I'm alive. Plus, hearing your voice makes a world of difference"

"Why did they say you were M.I.A?"

"It was a misunderstanding. When I realized what happened, I called you. But I'll explain that later. I have to go now, babe. I love you. See you May 5th"

"I love you too. Bye Sara"

She promised! She's alive! She's coming back home! This has got to be one of the happiest days of my life!

* * *

**_Oh! Listen to all those "I told you so!" emitting through my screen! _**


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome Home Sara

**_This is a very short chapter, I apologize. But I'm gonna post the next chapter too, but that one is short too. _**

**FloatingInMoon: _You'll be happy to know that none of those typical stereotypes are going to happen. _**

**Funnysfun: _Sorry, no Greg kicking Sara's butt. But there is (what I believe is) humor involving Greg and Sara_**

**icklebitodd: _I've no idea where 'Pipsqueak' came from. It just flowed from the pen into the paper. Hee hee! Nice to hear about your cousin due on the 5th... she must be huge! My sister is due on June 15th... and she's huge! LOL! I'm excited because I'm gonna be an aunt_**

**torajack: _Nice to know I'm not the only one crying... ha ha! And yes, I cried while I was writing this... SHHHH, don't tell anyone. LOL!_**

**qt4good: _Thank you, and yes! She's coming back :-D_**

**flazeron: _That is a great idea, unfortunately though this story was already written before I started posting this. But thanks for the idea!_**

**_And thank you to everybody else who have been reading this, and all the other reviewers!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Everybody from the Graveyard shift plus Lindsay is at the airport waiting for Sara to walk out the doors.

They have balloons, banners and signs that say "Welcome Home Sara!"

Sara walks out the doors with a cane and sees everybody, causing a huge grin to appear on her face.

"WELCOME HOME SARA!" they all yell when they see her.

Catherine leaves the crowd and runs into Sara's open arms. Sara picks Catherine up and spins her around. She puts Catherine down and kisses her not caring who is watching. They pull away from each other, leaning against each other's forehead staring deep into each other's eyes

"I've missed that" Sara whispered, smiling at Catherine

"Me too" Catherine smiles back

Lindsay walks over and clears her throat bringing both of them out of their own world

"Pipsqueak!" Sara smiles and pulls Lindsay into hug "I've missed you, Linds!"

"I missed you too, Sara." Lindsay replies hugging Sara tighter.

They stayed like that for a few minutes then Sara opens her eyes and sees Greg.

"Linds, can I say hello to everybody else then when we get home you can have me all to yourself?"

"Ok" Lindsay squeezed Sara before she released her arms

Sara walks over to Greg

"How's Greggo? You still want to kick my butt?" Sara said smiling

Greg smiles "No. I'm so happy you're home, Sar" Greg hugs Sara "I missed you."

"Good, because I missed you too." Sara hugged Greg back

Nick stepped up wanting to be next

"Sar! Welcome back!" Nick teared up "Vegas wasn't the same without you" Nick said as a tear escapes

"Thanks, Nick. I hope it wasn't too lonely for you." Sara hugged Nick before turning to Warrick

"Sara…. Don't leave us with Greg again!"

"Hey!" Greg said pretending to sound offended, everyone erupts into laughter

"Damn! That's what I forgot to do! I forgot to train him!" Sara laughed as Warrick gave Sara a hug

Next was Grissom

"Glad you're back safe and sound, Sara"

Sara looked at Grissom and hugged him. They stayed like that until Catherine suggested they should get going.

Sara took hold of Catherine's hand, said her thanks and good-byes and walked out of the airport.

* * *

**_Short, I know. But another chapter is on it's way, that one is also a short chapter. _**


	13. Chapter 13: I Missed This

**_Yet another short chapter. After this there is 2 more chapters. I'm debating on doing a sequal to this... But I have to start again on my first story... oops! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sara's POV:_**

I lay my head back on the couch. We just said goodnight to Lindsay. Catherine is in the kitchen making coffee. It feels so good to be home, and in comfy clothes, but I can't help but think of everyone who died and how they won't be able to see their families again.

I feel Catherine's lips on mine, bringing me back from my thoughts. I pull her closer to me and kiss her back. I missed this… I missed kissing Catherine. I want to show her much I love her.

I get up and pick Catherine up, not breaking our kiss. She wraps her legs around my waist. Oh how I missed this. I continue to kiss Catherine as I walk to our bedroom

I quickly shed our clothes and lay Catherine on the bed. I proceed to kiss every piece of exposed skin. I missed her moans. I take her nipple into my mouth and I roll my tongue around her nipple, then I move to her other nipple. I love the sound of her moans

Catherine pulls me up to her lips and kisses me senseless. I trail my tongue down her body and put her legs over my shoulders. Oh, I missed the smell of her arousal. I moan at the smell. Not being able to resist the urge to taste her, I lick her. Mmmmm… This has got to be my favorite taste. I insert my tongue into Catherine and her hips buck up at the sensation.

I remove my tongue and insert my fingers. I finger Catherine while my tongue pays attention to her clit. She's moaning my name.

I feel her tighten around my fingers, I continue to thrust harder and deeper, and quicken my tongue on her clit. I hear her scream my name, as I take her over the edge.

I don't remove my fingers until she comes down. I move myself next to Catherine and she snuggles into my side as she falls asleep.

I missed this. I missed her. I missed Lindsay. I missed Vegas.

* * *

**_2 more chapters left... ooooh! _**


	14. Chapter 14: Explainations

_**Here's Chapter 14, the second last chapter. Thanks for the reviews... Chapter 15 should be up shortly!**_

**_Enjoy!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sara's POV**_

"AMY! NO!" I scream as I jolt awake, shaking and crying

"Sara? It's ok, it's only a nightmare"

I cry thinking back to when Amy died, and the dream I just had. I snuggle into Catherine's side, staring at the wall ahead of me. As I calm down, I start to trace random patterns on Catherine's stomach.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Catherine asks, stroking my hair

"Um… How about I tell you everything about that day and the misunderstanding?"

"Only if you want to."

"I want to"

"Ok, hon"

"Well, it was a quiet lazy day. I was laying in my cot thinking about you, and then I decided to write you a letter to let you know I was thinking about you. I had just finished and put the letter in my front pocket, when our sergeant comes in to tell us the insurgents were coming. We grabbed our equipment and ran out to fight. I heard a cry of pain behind me and I turned around to see Amy falling to her knees. She was shot in the leg; the bullet hit an artery. I picked her up to bring her back to our camp for help. Shortly after I picked her up, I feel a pain in my back and leg but I was so pumped with adrenaline and the need to get Amy back that I didn't really worry about that. They couldn't save Amy. I watched her die" I feel tears filling my eyes, I blink to keep the tears at bay before I continue

"I was so upset and I wanted to be alone so I ran out of there. That's when I was told I was shot. The pain finally hit and I fell to the ground in pain. I vaguely remember being brought back into the tent, but I do remember seeing gauzes soaked with my blood. I thought I was going to die. I was so scared that I was going to die. I thought my promise to you would be broken" I breakdown in sobs thinking back to how I thought my promise to Catherine would be broken.

Catherine pulled me closer and kissed my head "It's ok, honey. Just let it out"

Catherine held me while I calmed down, and I looked up at her

"You ok now?" Catherine asked looking into my eyes

"Mmm hmm" I nod sheepishly. She's seen me cry before, but I've always hated crying. It makes me believe I'm weak.

I take a deep breath and continue,

"Next thing I know, I'm in a plane; I thought it was a dream. I fell back into a deep sleep and I woke up in a hospital bed. A doctor comes by and tells me that I was lucky. The bullets didn't hit anything major, just lodged itself in my muscles. They were able to remove the bullet from my leg at the camp, but the bullet in my back was harder to remove because it was too close to the spinal cord, it wasn't life threatening but they wanted to get me to Germany ASAP for fear that it could move with any movement and paralyze me. They were able to remove the bullet from my back, but they said I needed to stay there for a few more weeks just for observation to make sure everything healed ok, and no infections got in."

"The next day, I was informed that they had sent you a letter saying I was M.I.A. See, a few of my comrades were on the flight to Germany with me. We were believed to be missing because the radio communication was not received to inform them who were on the plane, so the rest of our Division believed we were taken by the insurgents, and it didn't help matters that they found my jacket covered in blood. They only realized their mistake when the medical doctors returned. We were all informed that our families were sent a letter saying we were M.I.A. That's when I called you. I had to let you know I kept my promise. And now I'm here, laying in bed with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life." I looked up at Catherine and smiled

"Ever the sweet-talker" Catherine said leaning down to plant a soft kiss on my lips. "Ever the sweet-talker" she repeated with a smile on her lips

"Yep. That's me." I said returning her smile

* * *

**_I don't think that's the best writing there... but things had to be explained :-S The final chapter is going to be up shortly_**


	15. Chapter 15: The Easiest Promise

**_This is the last chapter. I'm debating on the sequel. Probably after I finish my other story. _**

**_I want to thank everybody for their reviews, they really made my day. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks again!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sara's POV:_**

"I read the letter you wrote that day. They sent that along with the picture" Catherine said "You remembered the day we first met" she smiled at me when she saw me blushing

"I knew from the first few seconds that you and I were meant to be. I knew that I didn't want to love anybody else but you."

I sit up and kiss Catherine; she soon deepens the kiss, moving herself so she's straddling my hips. She's got the advantage of taking control of the kiss, at this moment in time I don't care who has control, as long as I'm kissing Catherine. I moan into her mouth when she starts to massage my breasts. I look up at Catherine

"Fuck, Catherine. You are so beautiful" I whisper, brushing a thumb against her cheek. Catherine smiles at me

"You're mine" she says before lowering her lips to my neck

"Oh god…" I moan

Catherine starts to suck, lick and kiss every inch of my neck. I find myself wanting to have rough sex, have Catherine bite me so I feel pain, to scratch me so I draw blood, to fuck me so I scream her name in ecstasy as I come

"Harder" I moan

Catherine pulls away and looks at me confused

"Please… I want this. I want you to give it to me hard. No mercy. Bite me, scratch me, rough handle me, fuck me hard" I tell her

She searches my eyes and knows I want it. She moves her lips to my neck again and starts sucking and biting my neck

"Harder…" I say, she hesitates but bites a little harder

"Harder… OH FUCK!" I yell, "Oh baby, I love that" I moan

Catherine takes a nipple into her mouth roughly sucking on it. Her hand takes my other nipple and she starts to pinch and pull

"Mmmmm" I moan, moving my hands up and down her back.

She starts to roll my nipple between her teeth

"Mmmm… baby… bite me" I moan and she bites my nipple

"Oh god… harder… bite me harder" I moan and she bites as she pinches the other nipple, hard.

"FUCK!!" I yell digging my fingers into her back as my hips buck up. Catherine moves her mouth to the other nipple doing the exact same as the previous nipple.

"Oh god…" I moan again

Catherine moves her mouth down my body and quickly inserts 3 fingers into me, hard and deep.

"OH GOD CATHERINE!!!" I scream to the ceiling as my head pushes back into the pillows. I buck my hips up pushing her deeper inside of me. I feel Catherine sucking on my clit hard

"OH MY GOD! Don't stop! Don't stop! Oh god! So close! Almost there… FUCK CATHERINE!!!" I scream when I feel my orgasm wash over me, violently twitching.

When I come down, Catherine works her way up my body. I flip her so she's beneath me

"I want to grind myself against you" I say and she sits up.

I position myself so when I grind against her, I'm grinding against her clit. She gasps as she feels me slowly grinding against her. I lean my head against her shoulder

"Dig your nails into my back" I say; I yelp a little. "Oh god…" I grind against her faster "Scratch me"

Catherine drags her fingers down my back

"Mmmmm" I moan and grind faster feeling my orgasm approaching fast. I wrap my arms around Catherine's back pulling her closer to me

"Oh Sara…" Catherine moans and starts to grind her hips upwards needing more contact

As I feel myself close, I tell Catherine to bite me where my shoulder and neck meet. As soon as she bites down I fall over the edge

"CATH!!!" I yell pulling her close.

Just as I fall, Catherine moans my name and pulls me to her. When we come down, I lay down and pull Catherine to me.

"Do you think Lindsay heard us?" I ask

"Oh definitely. I think the man in the moon heard you, too"

"I was that loud?" I ask embarrassed

"Mmm hmm"

"Oops. Oh well, nothing we can do about that now"

Catherine laughs

We lay there and I believe Catherine has fallen asleep

"I missed you. I never stopped loving you, Sara"

"I never stopped loving you either" I reply "And I never will"

"You promise?" she asked

"That is the easiest promise ever" I say

"Is that a 'yes'?" Catherine asked and I feel her smile against me and I laugh

"Yes, I promise"

* * *

**_So that's it! Oh, and I found this video on YouTube after I wrote this story. I don't know if you guys have watched it, but I highly recommend it. It's a really touching video to the song "Home" by Daughtry. _**

****

**_Again, thanks to every one who has read my story. :-D_**


End file.
